A Prophecy's Love
by CreateAnInsaneWorld
Summary: A prophecy made centuries ago affects not only King Brady but Mikayla's returning cousin, Cameron. As Brady and herself train and harness powers under the guide of 'The Old Man' for the coming war, they fight the arising attraction between them and deal with overprotective family. Brady/OC. Full Summary Inside.
1. return

I know I'm putting another story when four stories up but I'm almost down with _The Terrible Week _and the other three are on hiatus until further notice. Plus this had been on my mind for a while now and I thought why the hell not. Now I don't how much I'll be updating because this is my last month of school until I started summer break. (20 MORE DAYS TILL I'M DONE!) I'm a little excited. Anyway enjoy the first chapter of this Pair of Kings story.

Anyway, this will be a Brady/OC story with mentions of Brady/Mikayla (mostly friendship though, his crush on her will also be mentioned) and Boomer/Mikayla friendship and Boomer/OC friendship.

**Summary:** Centuries go a prophecy was made. It was said that the Brave Warrior will realize his strength and leadership. He is part of a set, meaning that he has a twin but his other half will return to the island and help him prepare. When they meet they will be branded for the each other and together they will harness the powers of the elements to restore peace onto the island. Enter in Kings Boomer and Brady. They been on the island for about about a year now and things are slowly turning for the worse. This causes Mason have Mikayla to start training them after he had a failed attempt. She agreed with only one condition...her cousin Cameron, who left the island with her father after a horrific incident. Her very reluctant father agrees to have Cameron go back to the island. Upon her arrival she meets the Kings and instantly the prophecy has started. Cameron is the other half to the Brave Warrior...King Brady.

Oh right, I forgot.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pair of Kings nor will I ever. The only thing I own is the plot, Cameron, Christopher and the prophecy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>return'<strong> v. a going or coming back; something returned_

**A Month and a Half Before**

_Dear Cameron,_

_Originally I was going to see how you and your father are doing in the States since we have last spoken, but unfortunately that is not the case anymore._

_As you should remember your father and I telling you and Mikayla about the twin Kings that should restore peace upon island and as I am sure your cousin has informed you of their arrival just a few months ago. Things have not gone quite as I had expected with them here. While they are able to get out of a problem – usually getting themselves into it in the first place –they lack the proper training._

_While I would be the one to prepare them for this, I realized once again that it doesn't go as according to plan as I have tired. I decided that the Kings training should be handled who are experienced, have the skill and patience, and are the same age. That is why I had asked Mikayla and while she agreed she had one condition—that you help her._

_So, what we are asking of you is if you could come back and help us? I know that Mikayla has missed you very much since you left, as have I._

_I know that this will be a difficult decision for you to make as you have has made a life in New York but I do hope you consider._

_Now, I must go but I have enclosed a letter to your father explaining the situation among other things. Also a letter from her cousin is here._

_Goodbye and I hope to see you soon._

_-Uncle Mason_

* * *

><p><em>Brother,<em>

_I know that you want nothing to do with me or the island and that you don't want Cameron to be here but I do hope you will continue on reading._

_I will however make this quick—the twin Kings we had always told the girls are here at the island and things are not what I had expected. I've decided to train them bus so far that has not working. I then decided that Mikayla should since she is their age and she agreed only if Cameron were to her. Quite frankly, I think that it is a good idea for not only the kings but for our daughters as well. If you let her come, however, you do not need to be here if you do not wish to be._

_Now, I have one more thing to discuss. If you remember when we would tell Mikayla and Cameron about the kings we always left out a piece of the story._

_The prophecy._

_Since they kings have been here neither one has made the connection to their other half. The few people who know of the prophecy have stated who they think is the "Gueerriero Coraggioso" is King Boomer._

_My suspicion, however, is King Brady._

_Unfortunately, we don't know the rest of the prophecy. Just that the Brave Warrior is part of a set and will realize his potential when he is needed the most. Also that his other half will help him prepare__.__ There is a part of that sentence we can't identify. No one on the island can read Italian and those who can are not fluent in the language._

_Anyway, I hope you allow Cameron to come. Though I understand if you won't._

_Your Brother,_

_Mason_

* * *

><p><em>Cam!<em>

_Hey cousin! How have you been? Everything is not...er...nothing is going wrong at the moment._

_So, I'm sure daddy explained the situation to you about the Kings training. I hope you can convince your dad to let you come. Besides, if you do come you can try to help me keep the Kings in line._

_Brady is still hitting on me and while yes, I'm flattered with the attention I just don't see him like that. What am I going to do? I mean seriously that boy just won't get it._

_Anyway, how are all of your martial arts classes? Training here is as good as it can be you know._

_Well, I have to go and make sure that the kings didn't do anything._

_Bye!_

_Mikayla_

* * *

><p><em>Brother,<em>

_I am aware of the story and prophecy and while you are right that I do not want my daughter around that island, the soldier in me s agreeing with the idea._

_I will start getting everything ready._

_Try and send a balloon in a few weeks, two months the latest._

_Goodbye._

_Your Brother,_

_Christopher_

* * *

><p><em>Mikayla!<em>

_I've been awesome ever since dad decided I could come back to the island. I can't wait to see you and Uncle Mason again after six years._

_Training the Kings, huh? From what you've told me I don't know if it's a good idea but it's a challenge I'm willing to take. Cause you know I never back down from a challenge so easily. Though I don't think anything can really can keep then in line but again it's just another challenge for me._

_Oh come on! Give the poor guy a chance. He can't be that bad. Though if you really want to let him down maybe try talking to his brother. I mean it's a long shot but still...it can't hurt._

_The martial art classes are going amazing. Top of the classes in all of them but this is me we're talking about so it's not that surprising. I'm just kidding. I'll show you some of the things I learned when I got there, okay?_

_Oh! By the way my dad is coming too._

_I know. I was surprised when he said _**I**_ could go but I nearly choked on my dinner when he said that he would be joining me._

_I can see this going well...NOT! This is going to be a disaster just waiting to happen._

_Well, I have to go and finish some last minute packing. So glad that your dad sent the balloon over early in the month so we could send most of our stuff to the island._

_Later cuz!_

_-Cameron_

* * *

><p><strong>ISLAND OF KINKOW<strong>  
><strong>PRESENT TIME<strong>

Mikayla was many things right now. She was anxious, nervous, excited but most of all she was irritated. She had been like this for the last week as the arrival of her cousin and best friend come closer. Cameron and her Uncle Chris were set to arrive any day now, which would explain why she was anxious, nervous and excited. Irritated, however, was different story all together.

The Kings decided to do something idiotic and ruining any chance for Cameron to have an awesome 'Welcome Home!' Especially when they knew how important this was to her but no they had to do something with ice cream, feathers, and a wooden board. She was almost afraid to ask.

Now, she was looking all over the island for then. She had checked the forest ad the village and was now on her way back to the castle. She was so focus on finding the kings that she didn't notice a balloon coming in from a distance.

* * *

><p>As both the balloon and Mikayla came closer to the island, Kings Boomer and Brady were slowly making their way downstairs to the throne room, carefully looking out for the angered Mikayla.<p>

Not seeing their friend around the room or the entrance they relaxed with a sigh of relief.

"Man that was close. I really don't want to see Mikayla's face once she finds us." Boomer said. Brady raised an eyebrow at his twin brother.

"You're the one who wanted to do the prank, especially after she threatened us to not to do anything stupid to ruin her cousin's welcome home. So, do you really think you can hide from her forever?" Brady asked his brother.

"I can try." Boomer shrugged. Brady only rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity. He knew how important this was for Mikayla as she hasn't seen her cousin in years. They apparently were best friends growing up until Cameron left for the states with her dad. His chest tightened a little at the thought of her name for some reason and like usual he pushed it to the side, ignoring it. He had absolutely no reason to react towards a name of someone he didn't know, hell to someone he hasn't even met. He's seen pictures of her that Mikayla had when she told them she was visiting.

_Brady and Boomer were walking into the entrance of the castle, coming from the beach. They heard a high pitch girlish squeal coming from the guard. Curious they saw Mason watching Mikayla with an amused expression on his face. Said girl was in front of the fallen mail reading a letter and jumping up and down giddy._

"_What's going on?" Boomer asked Mason, who regarded them with a quick glance as he and Brady stood next to him, on each side. All three of them watched Mikayla._

"_It seems that she got good news." Mason stated both vaguely and obviously._

"_Good news! Daddy this is great news. Cameron is coming." Mikayla cut in before either of the kings could say anything. Brady made a face at the name and at the fact his heart had skipped a beat. He shrugged it off for Mikayla looking pretty at being excited over something…or someone._

"_Who's Cameron?" his brother asked. He would stay silent right now and see how the conversation went._

"_She's my cousin and best friend. She lives in New York with her dad. Oh daddy look she sent some pictures from her Tae Kwon Do competition and baseball game." Mikayla explained as she handed the photos over to her father. Both Brady and Boomer were curious as to this Cameron girl._

_The picture on top was the one that would stick in Brady's mind for quite a while. Cameron was an attractive seventeen-year-old girl. She had chocolate brown hair with a reddish tinge. Her locks ended about two or three inches below her shoulders. Her bangs seemed to have fallen into a pair of the most breathtaking green eyes he's ever seen. They were of a slightly dark emerald green, the darken color was a hidden emotion that nobody around her seemed to notice but for some reason he could tell from just the photo. A small grin was on her lips despite her eyes._

_Her features were soft and gave her an angelic quality to her. Her skin was the same olive color as Mikayla. Even in just a photo he could see the confidence radiating off of her as well as an air of command, which paired with the confidence took his breath away._

_Her clothes were nothing special but the simplicity of them seemed to make her even more alluring. A gray tank top that seem to cling to her upper body appreciatively. Over that a white and black baseball jersey, unbutton, rested on her shoulder. A pair of jean shorts that stopped slightly above mid-thigh, also a pair of knee high white baseball tube socks from her uniform, with a black strip running up the side, encased her long, lean legs. Black converse covered her feet._

_She was sitting on some couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her._

"_She's cute." Boomer stated though Brady disagreed for Cameron was the most beautiful girl he ever seen. He wondered how he'll react once he sees her in person considering how intensely his reaction to the beauty in the photo was._

"_That's my niece." He heard Mason tell his brother. He was broken out of his ravine by a hand on his shoulder._

"_Brady? Are you alright?" Mikayla's soft and concern filled voice floated into his head._

"_Hmm. Oh yeah. I'm fine." He told her with a small reassuring smile that he wasn't really feeling. He looked at Mikayla and he unconsciously started comparing her to her cousin._

Stop it man! You don't know her. You haven't even met her. You can't compare her to Mikayla, even though she is absolutely beautu—_he pulled himself out of his thoughts with a __shake of his head._

"_I think I just need a nap." He said to the three. As he walked toward the doors to the throne room he saw Mason giving him an almost calculating look as his eyes shifted between him and the photo in his hand._

Every time the name Cameron came up after that, usually by Mikayla and Mason, he would react. It usually wasn't noticeable (or so he thought because whenever she was mentioned Mason would be staring at him with that same calculating look) but when it was, he would try and laugh it off. He was just glad neither Boomer or Brady noticed the connection.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Do you want to get something to eat?" his brother broke him out of his thoughts of the mystery who could make his hear pound. Brady shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll just he—" he was cut off by a furious voice behind him.

"_You!_" Whipping around he came face-to-face with Mikayla. He stepped in front of Boomer absentmindedly as she came closer, hoping to calm her down.

"Whoa. Okay. Just hold on Mikayla." Brady tried to soothe the angered girl. The vicious glint in her eyes had him worried on what she would do to Boomer.

"I will _not_ hold on Brady! You promised you guys wouldn't do anything!" Mikayla exclaimed.

No one noticed that the balloon had landed in the quad.

* * *

><p>Cameron grinned down at the familiar island. <em>It's good to be back<em>, she thought as she spotted her Uncle Mason standing with some other guards a few feet away from the balloon. She felt her father tense at the sight of his older brother and mentally rolled her eyes. _Honestly._

Once the balloon was secure on the ground, she braced one hand on the edge of the basket and pushed off the bottom with the ball of her foot. She swung her legs up and over and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Uncle Mason!" she rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Hello Cameron." he greeted. She stepped back from her uncle and stood next to her father who had jumped out after her. Both men were tense as they stared at each other. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the two men.

"Christopher." her uncle said with a small nod. He put his hand out in front of him for a shake.

"Mason." her father greeted. His voice was hard and cold as he ignored the offered hand and crossed him arms over his chest. _Children. They are acting like children, _she thought exasperated. She saw her uncle falter for a small moment at the rejection but covered it up well with clenching his hand into a fist and dropping it to his side.

"Let's go into the throne room. Mikayla is in there with Kings Boomer and Brady." he told them but he looked at his niece as he talked. He say her eyes flash with something at the mention of King Brady. Mason thought back to all of the times when Cameron had been mentioned around the King. _Could they be..._he thought, _No. Maybe Brady but Cameron, she couldn't. Though maybe she could too._

He became aware of someone standing next to him on his right. Looking over, he held in his surprise as he saw his younger brother. He had a familiar looked on his face as he stared at his daughter. Christopher glanced at him for a moment. Mason only nodded, the message was clear.

_We need to talk later._

Mason cleared his throat and motioned for Cameron and Christopher to follow. At the door they could hear a muffled voice, yelling, coming from the other side. He opened the door slowly, cautious as what was going on. He entered to a familiar sight of his daughter scolding the Kings. Though it was different as Brady was standing between Boomer and Mikayla, almost protectively. _Interesting._

Cameron and her father walked in after Mason and saw Mikayla yelling at two boys who looked to be about their age. One was a slightly short African American. He was a little on the heavy side but he seemed to have an arrogance to him almost. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were a soft milk chocolate color. He was cute in the little-kid-did-something-adorable kind of way. From what she remembered that Mikayla had described this was Boomer. _Meaning that..._

Her eyes shifted to the other brother and she felt her breath hitch. The Caucasian teen was about a foot taller than she and Mikayla. His hair was deep dark brown to the point where it could be mistaken for black. His eyes, also brown, were of dark chocolate. While his presence seemed to scream shyness, there was an undertone of something..._stronger_. Like there was something wanting to break out of him and show everyone who he actually was. He had a lean body with muscle and though he was not bulky, he was built to hold someone and make them feel warm and secure. _Brady. It suits him_, she thought. Her stomach was fluttering as she stared at the boy who haunted her thoughts.

"Chill Mikayla. It was a joke. You need to loosen up." Boomer said carelessly. Cameron held in the wince at his choice of words. _Oh he shouldn't have said that, _she said to herself with a low chuckle.

"_Loosen up._ I need to loosen up, huh?" she asked oddly calm. Cameron's instinct flared as she recognized the tone. Mason and Christopher also tensed as they knew what was about to happen. Before anyone could say anything Cameron practically flew to the three other teens. She stopped in front of her cousin, who didn't seem to realize he was there. She didn't dare to look at the boys; one was confused and the other looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Okay. Easy there Mik." she said in a soothing voice. Mikayla looked at her but didn't register that she was real.

"He told me to loosen up Cam!" Mikayla said. She paused and blinked as her words flowed into her head. Recognition sparked into her eyes.

"Cameron!" she wrapped her arms around her cousins in a tight hug. Cameron let out a light laugh.

"Hey Mik. I missed you too. Now, why were you yelling?" she asked her. Mikayla pulled back and she saw her eyes flash as she looked back at the brothers.

"They promised not to do anything stupid this week because you were returning." she explained, the annoyance in her voice was obvious.

"No. We said we won't do anything stupidly dangerous. Never mentioned anything about just being stupid in general." Boomer argued. Brady groaned, shaking his head at his moronic brother. Cameron raised an eyebrow at Mikayla with an '_are-you-serious'_ look.

"You're not helping." said Cameron and Brady in unison. There was a pause as everyone stared in surprise. Boomer looked back and forth between the two, confused as did Mikayla. Both Mason and Christopher looked at the teens with thoughtful pieced together the same puzzle in their head.

Brady let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he stared at the back of Cameron. His heart seemed to be pounding harshly against his rib cage. _She's here. She's finally here_, he thought nervously, _Turn around please. I want to see your green eyes in person. _God, what was wrong with him. He was nervous about how he was feeling about a girl he didn't know. Yet it felt like he's known her for sometime.

Cameron closed her eyes as the sound of his voice washed over her. The soft rumble of his tone sunk into her and wrapped itself around her like a warm blanket causing her to flush slightly. She had been wondering what his voice would sound like since she heard about him and his brother a year ago. At first though it was just natural curiosity if they were how Mikayla had described and then about two months ago, when she was asked to return, it was more about Brady then it was Boomer. And now seeing him and hearing his voice, it felt like some kind of power raced through her veins and it left her warm and breathless.

"Cameron." she heard Mikayla whisper. Taking a deep and shaky breath, she opened her eyes and stared into the familiar hazel eyes of her cousin.

"Yeah. I'm good." she heard herself say. Her voice was low and husky; she heard someone behind her take in a quick and sharp breath. She saw Mikayla look over her shoulder to stare at on one of the Kings with a weird look on her face.

"Anyway," Mikayla started to say, "Kings I want you to meet my cousin." she finished. Cameron took another deep breath, hoping to calm her dancing nerve. She turned around to face the Kings but looked at the wall behind them. Not looking at either one of them just yet.

"Cameron, this is Boomer." she pointed to the left at the dark skin boy. She shifted her eyes to him and knelt slightly before straightening her spine and taking the hand that he offered. His grip was a little weak and already her mind was racing through different exercises that could help him. Boomer smiled at her with a huge grin on his face and she could feel her lips quirking up involuntary.

"Nice to meet ya Cameron. Mikayla hasn't shut up about you." he said. Cameron snorted softly and she knew her cousin was glaring at him.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment because she hasn't shut up about you two either." she told him with a small grin as they let of each others hands.

"Right and this is Brady." Cameron felt her breath leave leave her as she moved her gaze from Boomer to the other boy.

Brady stood absolutely still as her green eyes finally landed on him. _Finally_, he thought, happy he could see her eyes, _Beautiful._ He put his hand out, hoping she would take it. He held his breath as she moved her hand to take his.

They were completely captivated by each other and didn't notice Boomer and Mikayla looking at them strangely or that Christopher and Mason were watching them, both of them with cautious gazes.

The moment she slipped her soft hand fully into his stronger one and he tighten his grip in a comforting way that caused both of their hearts to start racing, something shifted.

Then everything went black.


	2. fated

_Here it is chapter two of __**A Prophecy's Love**__. 13 reviews for chapter 1! Oh how awesome is that? I just want to thank all of those who did review; it means so much to me. So many positive reviews about updating quickly makes me feel bad about the wait but then again I hear the saying "All good things come to those who wait." Which I don't know how applies to this but whatever._

_Anyways, some questions will be answered but in the end you will have more questions than actual answers. I mean like that. LOL. Just kidding. Not really but seriously. A new character will be introduced (I created him!) but only Brady and Cameron interact with him and maybe a glimpse into the possible future (chapter title reference as you now noticed that they are definitions as to what the topic of the chapter is about. I think that's how I want to say it). Plus Italian will be spoken in here. The translation will be at the end of the chapter._

_Sorry it's not Betaed but I'm looking for someone if anyone is interested for both this story and my Big Time Rush __**Here and Now**__ (check it out if you have the chance! It only has two chapters up because I'm working on these two stories at the same time while going to school as well and working.) Anyways, if anyone is interested in being that person just PM and we'll talk. SOMEONE PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE HERE! Kind of. Not really. Okay so yeah I am._

_Onward with captolo due (chapter two in Italian. Don't know what it is about this language. I just love it. I use it a lot in my FictionPress story When Things Come Undone Done.)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Pair of Kings nor will I ever. I just happen to own the plot, the prophecy, and the characters Cameron, Christopher, and the old man._

* * *

><p><em><strong>fated <strong>__a. destined_

Boomer and Mikayla jerked back at the sight in front of them as Christopher and Mason stepped forward, alarmed.

A bright and almost blinding white light came from Brady and Cameron's joined hands and surrounded them, creating a dome like structure. No one dared to touch it, afraid as to what could happen.

"_Mason!_ What's going on?" Boomer asked worriedly for his twin. Mason didn't say anything to the anxious King but instead calmly looked over to his brother, who happened to glance back. They knew instantly what was happening.

_The prophecy._

Before anyone could anything else the white light shimmered even brighter for many moments until it suddenly dulled to a ghostly mist. The four could only stare in wonderment trying to figure out what was going on and what was about to happen next. They still didn't go near, for the fear of any kind of damage that might be inflicted on them if the barrier was breached.

So they did the only thing that they could do.

They waited.

* * *

><p>Cameron felt like she was floating in midair. It was a slightly weird feeling but she calculated that she had nothing to be alarmed about. She looked around to see exactly where she was only to see that she was still on Kinkow; in the throne room of the castle. While it was the island that she grew up on it was different, it looked nothing how it was when she was living there nor did it look like how it was when she arrived. The stones of the castle while still holding strong looked to be weathered from the elements and of age. Also, instead of the one throne that she remembered seeing there were…<em>three? <em>She didn't know what to make of these changes but it unnerved her that it was both unfamiliar and familiar at the same time; unfamiliar because it looked to be like it was a different time with how old the castle looks and familiar because it felt like this was her _home _and had been for _years._ _Strange…_she thought vaguely looking around for anyone but saw no one.

Suddenly she heard a groan come from the quad. Usually she would have reacted with more caution then she had but it was like some weird instinct that was buried deep inside her told her that to go and make sure that _he _was okay. Even weirder she didn't even begin to question on how she knew it was Brady in the first place.

Rushing through the doors and into the opened space, fearing the worst for the King, she spotted him on the ground lying on his back. She hurried to him, hoping that he wasn't hurt.

"_Il mio Guerriero._" She said as she knelt next to him. She didn't pause to wonder how she suddenly knew Italian as she was too focused on the boy, who was causing her heart to pound with worry. Cameron gently placed her left hand on the top of his head (she forced herself to _not_ notice how soft his hair was between her fingers) and rested her right one on his shoulder. Absentmindedly, the fingers in his hair were twisting gently as if they had done the movement many times before.

Brady groaned though he wasn't sure if it was the pain that he felt from his back or the pleasant sensation of Cameron's fingers running through his hair softly. He opened his eyes slowly; his vision was blurry, making him blink several times to refocus. Once he could see clearly he saw Cameron leaning over him with concern shinning in her green eyes. He stared at her, taking in the beauty that had been plaguing him for months. The rich milk chocolate of her head that had red highlights, making it more of a chocolate red velvet cake. Her green eyes had darkened slightly from the concern; it seemed like the edges were outlined with black before fading into a dark green. He could see specks of gray in them eyes well. His eyes trailed from the worry lines between her eyes down the slope of her nose and to her full pink lips. She had her top lip in between her teeth as she chewed on it with worry. _That's different_, he thought for some reason filing that away for future reference.

"Sto bene l'amore. Sto bene." He assured her. His dark colored eyes widen when he realized that he had just spoken another language and actually _understood_ what he had said. He glanced at her to see that her eyes were wide as she had perfectly translated what he had said to her.

_I'm okay, love. I'm okay._

Cameron blinked when his words registered in her mind. She could feel the heat coming from her cheeks as she flushed. Her heart swelled in happiness and something else that she wasn't going to even think about right now. Through it was only the first time that he had said those words, to the both of them it felt like they happened spoken before between them.

Brady sat up slowly, his gaze never breaking from hers. He really had no idea what he was dong but then again he didn't know he could speak Italian either. His eyes roamed over her face as if to memorize it. A strand of her hair fell into her eyes and before he knew what he was doing his hand was off of the ground and pushing away the lock of soft, silky smooth brown hair and tucking it behind her ear. He could feel the sharp intake of her breath as well as hear it as he kept his hand on her cheek.

Neither teen moved from their position—her sitting on knees, one of her hands was still clutching onto his arm, the other in her lap awkwardly and he was sitting up, his legs spread out in front of him, his hand that wasn't on her cheek was behind him holding his weight—and nor did they talk. The hand that was in Cameron's lap slowly made its way to caress his cheek ever so lightly with her fingertips; the sensation causing him to shiver in what felt like anticipation. They trailed a slight path to his neck where she stopped. There seemed to be _something _that was pulling them closer to each other. It was like a strong magnetic force between them.

Unfortunately just as they were about an inch or so apart they heard a noise coming from the throne room. It was like a bucket of cold water was thrown on them as they sprang apart. Though they didn't dwell on the slight awkwardness that had just risen they instead focused on what the noise could have been. It sounded like some sort of scraping commotion. Slowly and cautiously they both got up from the ground and snuck a quick glance at each other; silently agreeing to see what could have caused it.

They moved together. It was almost a slow and slightly awe looking dance. When he would step toward the left side of the door she took a step to the right side. All of the steps were synchronized, the pace, the same distance, the same _everything._ It was something that partners developed from being together for a period of time.

They stilled when they were just at the edges of the door. They were just about to cautiously look inside when a voice called out to them causing them to jump for not having expecting another voice.

"Brave Warrior and his mate." The voice was soft yet Brady and Cameron could hear the power that radiated just underneath; it seemed to have a whimsical feel to it as well. The two teens relaxed, somehow knowing that they weren't in any dancer. Though they did blush a little at the voices words.

"Who are you?" Brady asked as he and Cameron walked into the throne room. They looked around to see that there were two people in the area. Cameron looked at them confused.

"Wait. What the…? The room was empty when I was in here." She told Brady as she looked at him. He could see the confusion in her eyes and it unsettled the both of them. He took a step closer to Cameron just slightly in front of her, suddenly feeling a protective instinct flare in him.

They stared at the scene before them; there was a man and a woman in the room. The man was sitting on the throne that was in the middle; he had his ankle resting on his knee as his elbow rested on the arm of the seat. He held his head in his hand and the half of the face they could see they noticed that he could thoughtful look on his face. From what they could see he very dark brown hair to the point it could be black. _Just like Brady, _Cameron thought slowly, trying to figure something out as she started at the man. She noticed a gold wedding band on his ring finger.

The woman, who had her back to them, was standing at the vault. Her hand was on her lower back as if to relieve some kind of pressure that was building up. Her hair was of a rich chocolate brown that seemed to have red woven in it as the sun hit it just right. _Weird. That's how Cameron's hair is, _Brady thought noticing the gold wedding and engagement ring on her left hand.

"Brady." Cameron paused, trying to piece something together in her head, as she looked around at full picture, "Nothing's moving." She realized. He rapidly moved his eyes around the area and saw that she was right. _What the…?_

"It's quiet too." He observed. They watched and listened for something to happen; hoping for something to happen but there was nothing. No movement. No wind blowing. No waves crashing. No nothing. Just absolutely stillness.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked addressing no one in particular. Brady didn't say anything because he honestly didn't know _what_ to say.

"Do not be afraid young ones." The same voice from before said from behind them. Turning around quickly they saw an older man who was about in his late eighties. His hair was gray and long that it looked to be tied in the back. His blue eyes were soft and gentle as they shined with the knowledge and wisdom of a man his age.

"What do you mean?" Brady asked cautiously. He felt Cameron tense just slightly and he placed a hand gently on her lower back, hoping that she wouldn't say or do anything stupid. She didn't thankfully but instead leaned into him, using him as an anchor to hold herself back.

"There are things on this island that are going to be coming and you two are what Kinkow needs." The old man stated vaguely before continuing, "What your people need. What your families need. What each other need…" he trailed off as he looked over their shoulders to the two adults. Curious and confused—because they both know that he had something else to say—they took a quick glance at each other then turned around to what the old man seemed to be looking at.

* * *

><p><em>The man sitting in the throne watched the woman with a loving and concern look in his eyes. Noticing that she was rubbing her back again he stood up and went to stand next to her.<em>

"_Sit down love please." The man plead with who they assumed was his wife._

"_I'm fine." She said stubbornly with a dismissive wave of her hand. Though despite her words she continued to rub her back._

"_You're not supposed to standing for periods of time. Please just sit down. For me." He reasoned gently placing his hand on her back. His fingers overlapped with hers; their rings clinked together softly when they met._

* * *

><p>Brady watched as the scene froze with a strange feeling that he knew these people somehow. He didn't know how or why he felt like that, he just did. He looked over at Cameron and felt something warm his chest seeing that she was looking at him.<p>

"Is it just me or do you feel like you know them?" she asked softly, voicing how he felt out loud.

He could only nod as the scene started up again.

* * *

><p><em>The woman turned to face her husband. She looked at him with the same loving look but there was a trace of annoyance in her green eyes as she removed the hand from her back and crossed her arms over her chest.<em>

* * *

><p>Both teens paused as they stared at the woman as the scene stopped once again.<p>

"Whoa! What the hell?" Cameron shouted as she stared wide eyed at her older self.

_What the hell indeed, _Brady thought as jealously shot through him. Why he was jealous that she ended up married to someone who wasn't him, he had no idea. He kept himself in check so that he wasn't the one who did something stupid this time.

"Oh god." Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. She sounded like she was about to pass out causing him to looked over in worry. He noticed that she had paled and that her eyes were still wide. Curiously, he followed her gaze which landed on the woman—uh, Cameron. Seeing nothing wrong he lowered his eyes.

_Well, _he thought now knowing why she looked like she was about drop from shock.

* * *

><p><em>The man gently placed his other hand on Cameron's swollen stomach and rubbed it soothingly. This action caused the annoyance to disappear and be replaced with utter happiness at the gesture.<em>

"_Cami please just sit down for me." Her husband continued to plead with her._

"_Oh alright. Besides I'm going to need to be rested if your brothers are coming back." She gave in with a sigh. Slowly she made her way to the couch. The man turned around to watch his wife the concern in his eyes were noticeable but knew that if she needed help she would ask._

"_Don't deny it you love it when they are here." The man said smirking; his dark eyes alit with humor at the mention of his brothers. He walked over to Cameron and helped her ease onto the couch before sitting down next to her with an arm wrapped around her tightly. She lifted her feet to rest them on the table before them causing her two sigh in relief and leaned into her husband._

"_I only love it because they occupy Melia's time which allows me to relax with you." She told him smiling. He chuckled softly, pressing a soft kiss to her temple._

"_She reminds them of when we were younger." He said gently, his expression glazing over slightly as he was lost in the memories of his childhood._

"_Of course your brothers would use our daughter to relive your childhood Brady." Cameron said good-naturedly as she grinned at her husband. Brady let out a laugh knowing she was right._

* * *

><p>"We're married?" Brady asked surprised at what they had just learned. Though now that it was mentioned the man did look like him; the same dark hair and eyes; the same facial structure; the same lean body just with more defined muscles and taller.<p>

"What exactly are we looking at?" he heard Cameron ask vaguely as he continued to stare at the two older versions of themselves.

In the scene, they looked to be about 28 years old maybe 29. They obviously been married for some time and that they have a daughter and another child on the way.

"It is the two of you." The old man said recognizably. Brady didn't need to look to know that Cameron was glaring at the man. He, himself, wanted to make some kind of sarcastic remark at him.

"Thank you for that. It's not like I couldn't tell" she snapped. Brady reacted on what seemed to be instinct; he placed a hand on her hip and the other went to her upper arm, then he gently pulled her to him so that her back was flushed against his chest. He felt her tense for a quick moment at the sudden movement but then relaxed into him.

The old man just smiled at them before speaking.

"All with be clear in time as for now you must discover, harness, and strengthen your powers." He said. His face changed abruptly from serene to tense in a matter of seconds, "We are out of time. Give me your hand."

"What? Out of time? What are you talking about?" Cameron asked, her annoyance fading into confusion.

"_Give me your hand."_ The old man demanded. While he didn't raise his voice, they could hear the power behind his soft spoken words and did what he asked. Slowly but surely they each gave him a hand, where he grabbed and pulled causing them to jerk forward towards him and closer to each other. He took their hands and moved them to where they were holding the others wrists. Letting of their joined hands he pulled something from the inside of his sleeve.

It was about two feet in length and a half inch in width. It was smooth and made up of what looked to be like a very fine and very expensive silk. The color was a beautiful gold that reminded Brady of the crowns that he and Boomer owned.

"A ribbon?" Brady asked weirdly as the man wrapped it around their hands. Once he was he was done, the felt a heat radiate from the ribbon and burrowed deep into their skin. It moved from their hands up their arms, down their spines, it curled their toes but settled into their cores. However, they felt it more in a specific area of their bodies; Brady could feel the heat on his left shoulder while Cameron felt it on her lower back. It seemed so deep into their skin that it was like a part of their very being as it etched something on the surface.

They locked eyes and the world around them exploded into technicolor.

* * *

><p>Mason and Christopher stood by the King's throne for what felt like days. It had been about ten minutes since the dome had originally surrounded them and they were starting to worry. They could see that Boomer and Mikayla had sat down on the couch staring at the pair with worry in the eyes.<p>

Suddenly the ghostly white mist started to move and shimmered to a bright gold. There was something else too. A thin stream of black crawled up the arms and went to an area of their bodies. Left shoulder for Brady and lower back for Cameron. Boomer and Mikayla though didn't seem to notice but the two men did and watched as they curved into a delicate looking word, unfortunately they could not read what it had spelled out as it seeped into their clothing.

The dome continued to get brighter and brighter forcing the onlookers to cover their eyes. Then there was silence cautiously looking at the pair they noted that the dome had disappeared but something seemed to be wrong. Brady and Cameron were still not moving and still looking almost sightlessly into each other's eyes.

Boomer not noticing that something seemed to be wrong rushed over to his twin.

"Brady! Dude what was _that?_" he asked. However, Brady didn't answer causing him to start worrying again. He raised a hand to rest on his brother shoulder—his left.

"Brady?" his hand made contact with his brother and the reaction was instantaneously. Brady and Cameron suddenly gasped for air as they let go of the others hand in a matter of second before they were thrown across the room. Brady slammed into the side of the staircase and Cameron into the wall behind one of the couches.

"_Brady!"_

"_Cameron!"_

The four moved quickly—Mason and Boomer went to Brady as Christopher and Mikayla rushed over to Cameron. Guards, having heard the impact of the two teens hitting the castle, hurried into the throne room and saw that one of their kings and a teen girl were on slumped against the walls, unconscious. Christopher noticed them first.

"Help get them into the infirmary. _Now!_' he ordered, the solider in him coming out fully as it merged with his father mode. The guards however didn't not react like he wanted them too for they looked over to Mason to see what they should do. _Of course they would look to him and of course they would not recognize me! Imbeciles, _he seethed in his head as he scowled outwardly. Mason noticed his look and looked at his men in utter annoyance for their idiocy.

"_You heard my brother. Go!"_ the guards moved quickly after the words registered in their heads. Mason's younger brother has returned to Kinkow.

The guards quickly moved to help the fallen teens and rushed them to the infirmary.

_What just happened? _The four thought at the same time as they followed the guards to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The day had disappeared turning into night. Mason had sent Mikayla and Boomer to get some sleep as it had been nearing midnight and of course they refused but after arguing for about five minutes they gave up and went to bed. Mason and Christopher stayed with them though. They sat in silence for a few moments before Christopher spoke.<p>

"It's the prophecy isn't it?" he asked in a low voice. Mason stayed quiet for another minute.

"I believe so." Christopher made a sound that was a mix between a groan, a growl and a sigh.

"How do we even know what it says if no one can read Italian?" he asked his older brother worried about what was going to happen to his daughter. Mason sighed looking thoughtfully at the passed out King in front of him.

"I think that there is someone that can read it, they just didn't want to announce it to everyone." He said as he looked at his brother, who looked skeptical.

"Are you sure?" Mason let out a small chuckle.

"Chris do you remember what father would told us about the prophecy when we started training for the royal security?" he asked in remembrance. His brother looked confused before shaking his head.

"There will always be one person on the island to recite the prophecy fully. Just ask yourself who is the family that helps with the recorders the most and you will know." He repeated the words their father had once told them. Chris looked at the ground thoughtfully, trying recall the few times he was in the recorders room. A groan broke him out of his thoughts, looking up quickly he noticed that it had come from Cameron's bed. He rushed over to her side.

"Cameron?" he asked softly, hoping that she was waking up. Unfortunately though she wasn't instead she seemed to have shifted to rest on her side causing her shirt to have ridden up. Before he could move back to his seat something on her lower back caught his eye. He curiously lifted the shirt up to see what it was.

"Chris? Are you alright?" he heard Mason asked from behind him. He couldn't say anything as he stared at the marking on his daughter's back.

Suddenly he felt like Kinkow was going to have one less King.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it. The long awaited chapter two. Again I'm sorry for the wait, I hope that it was worth it though. I'll start writing chapter 3 in the next few days but don't expect it to be posted till about next week maybe.<em>

_Translations:_

_Il mio Guerriero - My Warrior  
>Sto bene l'amore. <em>_Sto bene - I'm okay love. I'm okay._

_The reason I chose Italian because there was something about the language that I just love. Plus Mitchel Musso is of Italian decent at least I think that's what I read and imagine him speaking Italian. Wow. Haha._

_Anyways, I hope you like all liked it and if you wanted to see how the progress of this and my other stories is going check out my twitter account FanFicARF. I hope to see some followers._

_Reviews are loved._

_-ARF._

_P.S._

_OH! I decided that the first person to review to review will get a spoiler or two for chapter 3. ;-)_


	3. brand

Okay. I understand if you all absolutely hate me for the late update. I swear to you that it was never my intention to wait this long, but when I was writing this chapter I got hit a major case of writers block and only just recently got out of it. Plus I have been busy with work, and it seems like I never have a day off. But I swear to I will try to work on updating better. I'm working on chapter four as we speak.

Now I know that in the show things have changed from the last time I updated. And I have incorporated the changes into the story, though fear not Brady is not leaving, but Boz is coming in. It will take some time, but he will become part of the story. In fact, last chapter I kind of hinted of three rulers, granted I wasn't going with three brothers, but it kind of worked in the end of things.

Anyways, I hope you can all forgive me again and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Never will.

* * *

><p><em><strong>brand n. <strong>__a mark made by burning or otherwise, to indicate kind, grade, make, ownership_

He couldn't stop staring at the marking on his daughter's back. It was black in an elegant cursive with a shimmering gold trimming; had it not been for what it said it would have been considered beautiful and objectively it was, but this was his _baby girl_. Therefore, he was seeing red at the branding because that what it was a brand.

_He branded his daughter._

Kinkow would only have Boomer left to run the island.

He was sure of it.

"Chris?" He heard his brother through the cloud of anger, and felt himself being pulled back to reality and logic, but he didn't want to escape this mind set where things were simple and easy to assume.

"Chris, what is it?" The cloud started to fade faster and Chris grew more annoyed at his older brother. But his mind started to kick in with the logic and reasoning what it could be. If she had since the island and meeting King Brady then maybe…

_Wait!_

Brady and Cameron.

The dome.

The black stream and shimmering gold.

"Mason, check Brady's left shoulder." Chris heard himself demand.

He couldn't tear his eyes away.

"What?" It was the confusion that allowed him to move his gaze to turn it on his brother.

"Just do it."

He watched as Mason walked over to the fallen king, and he forced himself to follow him and hoped he wouldn't strangle the young boy in his sleep. _A coward's killing, _he thought vaguely. He looked down just in time of seeing Mason pulled the back of Brady's shirt to see an artistically done tattoo, done the same way Cameron's was.

_Cameron._

His daughter's name was on the shoulder of one of the kings and his name was on his daughter's lower back.

"What the?" He heard Mason mumble in confusion, and Chris thought back to what they were talking about just ten minutes ago.

"The prophecy." He whispered, and Mason whipped around startled at the statement.

The older brother blinked as he tried to come up with something to say, "You really don't think that they are _them_, do you?" He asked seriously. It was true that Mason had thought that Brady was the Brave Warrior, he even told Chris his assumption, but to actually see that brand, the proof was a little overwhelming. Then add in that his niece was the Other Half, it was certainly mindboggling.

Before either one could say anything, Cameron let out another groan, though this one being of pain. The two older men watched as she rolled onto her back and arched it trying to relieve whatever pressure was building in her body. They stood frozen not knowing what to do. Though, a small broken whimper of a name that they couldn't make out came from her brought them back, but before they could do anything there was a blur of movement before them.

* * *

><p>King Brady was blissfully unaware that Cameron's father and most likely her uncle were now plotting his murder for unknown reasons to him. He was sitting on the beach, gazing at the rising sun with Cameron lounging next to him. He turned his head to ask her something, but she wasn't there.<p>

He felt his heart stop at the empty spot as his eyes frantically roamed the area to find the brunette beauty as he stood up. He opened his mouth, and yelled out to her, but no sound came out.

_Cameron? Where are you? Cameron! _He screamed in his head, hoping that she would somehow hear his words. He walked hurriedly up the beach searching for her, but stopped when he heard a pained groan. _No. No. No. Cameron!_

He sprinted the rest of his way up the beach eyes jumping from every possible place he could see, but saw nothing but the bright white sand and sparkling blue ocean.

A small and broken whimper stopped him short.

"_Brady…"_

* * *

><p>His eyes snapped open, and without realizing what he was doing, shot off the bed he was on lying on, and quickly made the short distance to Cameron's. He paid no mind to the two stunned men as he gently rested his hands Cameron; one on her arm and the other on her cheek. Bending down so that his lips were just a shy away from her ear he whispered the words that came to him from somewhere deep inside him. He didn't know where he gained this knowledge or how for that matter, but he instinctively knew that they would work. They had too.<p>

"Guarire la tua ferita. Battere it tuo cuore. Tua anima attuala, Sveg liarsi il mio compagno." Whether it was the sound of his voice or the words spoken it didn't matter as it had the desired effect and she stopped whimpering. He repeated the mantra two more times before the last ounce of pain was erased from her expression.

Mason and Christopher could only stare in a stunned silence at what they had just witnessed. They watched as Brady slumped forward, his forehead coming to rest against the pillow that was under Cameron's resting head. He pulled his body to lie next to hers; once again not realizing what he was doing as he felt exhausted all of a sudden.

It was like one of his worst fears coming to life as Chris stared the pair that were now curled up to each other, their once anxious and pain expressions replaced with contentment and relaxation.

"Mason." He called out to his brother softly his eyes never leaving the couple.

There was a hesitant silence before, "Yes brother?"

"I'm going to kill him."

* * *

><p>Mikayla woke up the next morning anxious to get to her cousin. She quickly showered and dressed, and was out the door in less than fifteen minutes. Sprinting to the castle, she prayed that her cousin was doing okay.<p>

This wasn't how she had pictured her and Cameron's reunion. She expected laughter and smiles and tears and frowns and everything in between, but startling sight of a dome and her cousin and King Brady in a trance like state before being tossed across the room like a sack of potatoes was not the plan.

She knew that whatever happened between King Brady and Cameron was significant. She could feel it in the air, the shift of something, and she noticed that the locals could feel it too. It was in the way they looked around them as if they were trying to figure out what was happening. It was in the way that a weight seemed to lift off of the shoulders of the elders, especially the ones that worked for the Royal Family in the Archive Room.

She slowed her pace when the castle doors came into view. She didn't know what any of this meant or how it was connected to Cameron or King Brady, but she be damned if she was going to let anything happened to her family and friends.

As she entered the castle, she noticed that her father and uncle were talking heatedly about something. Curious, she stealthily made her way to them, and stood behind a stone pillar to hear their conversation.

"...an accident. You would do the same if it were Mikayla." Her uncle reasoned making her more confused than before.

She could practically hear her father roll his eyes as he sighed, "That's beside the point Christopher. Instead of plotting the King's death, how about we figure out why and how he did that when he should've been unconscious." Mikayla almost sighed in exasperation. She should've known that Brady would've done something stupid to upset her uncle, but achieving it while unconscious was a new one.

There was a tense pause, and she held her breath, afraid that if she even breathed she would get caught.

"I hate it when you're right." Her uncle muttered reluctantly, and she pictured him crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl on his face.

"We need to talk to The Elders of Revelations." Mikayla just barely held in the gasp that wanted to escape.

_What could Cameron and Brady have to with The Elders of Revelations? _She asked herself as she watched her father and uncle make their way to the Archive Room. She rushed to the infirmary, hoping she would seek answers from Cameron.

When she entered the room Cameron and Brady were sitting up on their beds with Boomer sitting on Brady's bed. The three were chatting about something, but Mikayla didn't bother focusing on the topic. Instead she ran to her cousin and gathered her in a tight hug that was returned.

"I am so glad you're okay Cameron." She whispered her voice thick with relief as she momentarily forgot about the questions that needed to be asked.

"Me too." Cameron joked, relieving the tension that had built up in the room, and was rewarded when Mikayla laughed softly.

"What was that yesterday?" She asked seriously as she looked between the two. She watched as they shifted uncomfortably as they glanced at each other.

"Yeah, that was some freaky stuff going on with the dome." Boomer said, "And don't even get me started on the dead look in your eyes." He paused as he shivered, "Gave me chills."

Brady blew out a breath, "We don't know. One minute we're shaking hands and the next we're seeing ourselves, but _different._" He said, though he looked confused as though he didn't know how to explain it.

"Different? Different how?" Mikayla asked confusedly.

"We were older like in our late twenties. And we were talking about…"Cameron trailed off, and glanced over at Brady. The two shared an unreadable look before she continued. "Something. I don't know it was weird like we were looking into the future." She explained.

Silence fell on the four of them as they processed what Cameron had said, and Mikayla remembered where her father and uncle were going.

"My dad and Uncle Chris are on their way to talk to The Elders of Revelations." She announced, but the only who reacted was Cameron as the Kings looked at her blankly.

Cameron coughed and sputtered as she stared wide-eyed at her cousin, _"What?"_

"What are The Elders of Revelations?" Boomer asked, "And why are your dads talking to them?" His brown eyes looked confused as they shifted between the cousins. Brady stayed silent, his gaze on the wall in front of him with a thoughtful expression.

"The Elders are basically the historians of the island. The-" Boomer cut Mikayla off with a roll of his eyes.

"History? Boring." The guard girl shot him a look, but it was Cameron that continued on with the explanation looking for more serious than she been before.

"You don't understand Boomer. The Elders of Revelations they're all about the magic of the island. Curses, spells," She paused as she swallowed harshly and stared at Brady, "prophecies."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers and they stared at each other for moment, and Mikayla could feel the tension mounting between them.

"The Elders have the knowledge of the island's past, and they protect the," Again she paused at the word, "prophecies knowing that one day they'll be put into use, and the potential damage or benefits they have on the island. They have power that not even the Kings can touch." Cameron said.

"There are things on this island that are going to be coming and you two are what Kinkow needs. What your people need. What your families need. What each other need…" Brady whispered into the stunned silence that had appeared after Cameron's clarification. Cameron tensed at the familiar words of the old man while Mikayla and Boomer looked confused.

"You think that it's all connected?" She asked the dark haired boy.

Brady didn't answer right away as he carefully thought out his answer. "I think that things are happening for a reason. It no coincidence that the moment you arrive this happened because this has been building since we were told that you were coming."

Boomer watched his brother carefully, reading into what he wasn't saying, "You've had a feeling that something was going to happen when you two met, didn't you?"

Brady nodded as he looked at the other three, his gaze landing on Cameron last.

"It was the same for me too." She said softly.

Mikayla cut in, "What does it all mean?"

No one could answer her question.

* * *

><p>Cameron and Brady were released from the infirmary later that day. The four teens went their separate ways; Brady and Boomer to the King's Room, and Mikayla and Cameron into town.<p>

"This is ridiculous." Cameron said as they walked through the market looking at the fruits and vegetables around them. She admired that pear in her hand as she brought it up to nose to smell.

"The pear or you and Brady being a part of some kind of prophecy?" Mikayla asked seriously, and when Cameron shot her cousin a look she could see the amusement in her hazel eyes.

"Funny." She bit out before sighing, "When I agreed to come back it was to train the Kings. Not to be involved in this prophecy." She said heatedly as she placed the pear down with the others.

"Hey." Mikayla said softly coming up behind her, and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We might be wrong. In fact we're probably blowing this way out a proportion."

Cameron closed her eyes tightly, "I hope you're right Mik because if not then that means my mom," She could feel her throat closed up, and her cousin's hand clasped tightly onto hers for support, "died just so this could happen. Then her death is partially my fault."

"Don't do that." Mikayla said harshly, "Don't do that to yourself because you'll never survive if you do."

"You think I don't know that?" She snapped.

"We don't know what's going on, but it's not healthy to drown ourselves with worry until we get answers. We just need to focus on training the Kings, and while we do that we can figure out what's going on." Mikayla told her, "One day at time."

Cameron let out a breath.

"One day at a time."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me about Cameron?" Boomer asked his brother as soon as they were in their room.<p>

Brady sat on his bed feeling tired all of a sudden as he stared at Boomer, "And just what would I tell you Boom?" He asked rhetorically, "_Oh, hey bro. What's up? Nothing much expect you know Cameron? Mikayla's cousin? Yeah, I've been having dreams about her, and every time she's been mention I'm reacting like I've known her my entire life. All because I saw her photo." _He shot his brother a look, "What would you have honestly said to that? You would've thought I was going crazy. _I _thought I was going crazy."

"Dude, you were dreaming about her?"

Brady groaned as he pushed himself off of his bed, "That's so not the point here Boomer." He said as he walked out to the balcony. He placed his hands on the railing, clutching it tightly to the point his knuckles turned white.

"I don't know what's going on, and the possibility that something bigger is at play is scaring me shitless." He admitted as he stared out at the village and the people going about their daily lives, not knowing that something huge had happened in the castle walls. He wished he had their ignorance at the moment.

"Brady, we're probably worrying for nothing." Boomer said reassuringly, and Brady nodded, but wasn't convinced.

"And if we're not?" He couldn't help but ask as he turned to face his brother, leaning back against the railing.

"Then we take it one day at a time." Boomer said seriously.

Brady blew out a breath staring at the wall behind his brother blankly, "One day at a time."

* * *

><p>Mason and Christopher sat in front of five older men. They all had various degrees of gray hair and long beards tied with leather beaded ties, and were wearing simple island headdresses.<p>

Christopher couldn't believe what he was just told, "So you're telling me that King Brady and my daughter are The Brave Warrior and his Other Half?" He asked hoping that he had heard wrong.

The man in the middle of the head of The Elders nodded, "Yes. It is true, young Christopher." The man spoke, his blue eyes solemn.

Mason looked at The Elders with a confused expression on his face, "I thought that full prophecy couldn't be translated because no one was fluent in the language?"

The men just smiled, humor shining in their eye as they regarded the brothers, "Do you honestly believe that The Elders would allow that to happen?"

Mason and Christopher exchanged a sheepishly look before they guilty looked back The Elders.

"What do we do then?" Christopher asked, "How do we prepare them for whatever is coming?"

The leader shook his head gravely, "There is nothing you can do. They will gain their powers when the time is right, and they will have the help of someone who can teach them."

"Who?"

"You cannot know that."

Chris shot up from his seat, and glared at the Elders, "The hell I can't! This is my daughter we're talking about."

"Let me rephrase that: You do not need to know that." The man on the left of the head said.

Chris shook his head at the insanity, "I knew it was a mistake coming back. I'm leaving and I'm taking Cameron with me." He told them bitterly. He turned around and stalked towards the door.

"_No!"_ The head of The Elders demanded, the power in his voice stopping Chris in his spot, and he slowly turned around to the face the group once more. "To separate King Brady and Cameron now after the connection has been set will cause more harm then we could possibly handle. If you separated them now you will be killing your daughter and the King. They are forever entwined."

There was a stunned silence after the speech. Mason took a deep breath as worry filled him for his niece, "You mean if Cameron left, she and Brady would…" He trailed off, not able to say the words.

"The desire to be near each other and yet so far apart will eat at them to the point where they would not be able to bear it any more. The heartbreak of being separated will kill them."

Chris felt his throat close up at the thought, and he closed his eyes tightly as he forced himself to not think of his daughter's death because of his own stupidity.

He focused on two lines from the prophecy.

_The Brave Warrior and His Other Half  
><em>_Twin Flames_

* * *

><p>So, worth the wait? Or was it crap? Be honest. I can take it.<p>

Reviews are loved.

Writing Chapter Four as of right now.

-ARF


	4. training

Look I updated quickly! LOL. But seriously though, I'm glad that I was able to update so quickly. Though I had hoped to have the chapter finished on Wednesday so I could have posted it on my birthday but alas it did not happen.

But yeah. I'm 20! I find it a little sad that I'm 20 years old and I'm writing for a TV show that my 10 year niece watches. Worst part is I got her hooked on it too.

Anyways, last chapter I mentioned that I was going to incorporate the changes in the show into my story, and I will, but I ended up editing **Chapter 2: fated** to make it work and the edit will be mention in this chapter.

So, I've been told by a reviewer (your review is not shown because I made so I can moderate the reviews.) that and I quote "brakayla forever sucker! dont write trash like this! OC STINKS!" And for the reader then well I'm sorry that you feel that way, but it says in the summary that it is a Brady/OC story. I even said it in the author's note in the beginning of chapter 1. And you'll notice that most of my stories are OC based, I've mentioned in my profile. But I'm sorry that you don't like the story, but you don't have read it. No one was forcing you. But I do not take it lightly when someone calls my writing trash. Being told that makes me not want to continue, but I'm not going to let one reviewer, who can't appreciate someone trying something different, get me down. I like Brakayla. I think they would've been absolutely adorable together in the show.

Wow! I'm sorry for the rant. Hope no one thinks of me differently because of that.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Never will. Glad we got that out of the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>training n. <strong>__the education, instruction, or discipline of a person or thing that is being trained_

Cameron woke up the next day, and her first thought was if King Brady was up for the morning. She shook her head, forcing the dark-eyed boy away from her mind. She couldn't think of him, because then her mind would wander to the whole prophecy thing. _Mikayla's probably right, and I'm completely blowing this all out of proportion, _she told herself as she got ready to meet Mikayla at the castle.

The two had decided to start training the King as soon as possible, but with everything that has happened she knew that things were going to be awkward between the four of them, especially between Brady and herself. The four of them had to figure out was going on, and why exactly this was happening, and why her? Why Brady? Hopefully, after training they could start looking for answers. She blew out a breath, hating that Mikayla and Boomer were being pulled into this mess, but she knew her cousin and she knew that she would _never allow _her to go through with this by herself, and she had the feeling that Boomer would be the same way with his brother.

"One day at a time." She said out loud to her reflection in the mirror as she dressed in a pair of black yoga pants, a white cotton tank top, a light weight gray hoodie, and simple tennis shoes. As she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, the dark locks casually falling over her shoulder, she walked into the kitchen

Her father was already up drinking a cup of coffee when she entered. He glanced up, and raised an eyebrow at the familiar clothing she wore to workout.

"Morning Cameron." He greeted his daughter as the conversation with The Elders came into mind once again.

_If you separated them now you will be killing your daughter and the King._

He felt her press a kiss to his cheek, "Morning daddy." He sighed sadly to himself; his innocent and wild little girl wasn't so little anymore nor was she innocent and wild. _Well…_he trailed off mentally with a light chuckle.

"Are you spending the day with Mikayla?" He asked as he watched her make herself a quick breakfast of a fruit salad with yogurt and a glass of milk.

"We thought we would start the Kings on their training today." She said after swallowing a sip of her milk when she sat down

He tensed at the mention of the Kings, but he noticed that she was a little stiff as she spoke the words. Mentally he started worrying about her knowing about her _destiny _with King Brady, and he couldn't help the flinch that came at the word. But after a moment he reason with himself, and knew that she couldn't have known anything about that, so he calmed down slightly. He was, however, curious as to why she looked uncomfortable.

"Oh? What are you starting them on?" He asked inquisitively. He figured that the girls had some work on their hands with getting the Kings into the routine; grudgingly, he had to admit that King Brady looked like he already did some working out, so that most of the effort would be focused on King Boomer.

Cameron shrugged, "Just simple exercises for King Boomer right now. As for King Brady," Chris noticed how she paused, and thought of the King with a soft look in her eyes, "Mikayla told me that he goes for a run every other morning which is good, but that's about it. So, we'll have to think of something for him."

He nodded in agreement, but thought of something, "But when do you plan on starting them on hand-and-hand combat and with the swords."

"Not until their stamina has improved. Once they can handle the endurance than will start on all that. Though, from what I've heard King Brady is a natural with a sword without any previous training." Cameron said impressed as she bit into a piece of pineapple.

Chris nearly scoffed at the statement. "You'll want to double check for yourself." And she nodded her head.

She poked at the fruit with her fork, pushing it around in the bowl as she chewed on her upper lip thoughtfully.

Concerned, Chris placed his cup of coffee down, "Is everything okay?" He asked softly, startling her from her thoughts as her eyes shot up to meet his hazel gaze.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, thinking over her answer, "Uh yeah. Still just a little sore from a couple of days, you know." She said unconvincingly as she gave him a small, false smile. Quickly finishing off her breakfast, she placed her dishes in the sink before giving her father another kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"I'll see you later." She threw over her shoulder as she made her way out of the house.

When the door closed behind her, she let out a breath, relieved that she got out of there before he started pushing what was really wrong. As she started her way to the castle, she let herself think about this potential prophecy scare.

She knew her dad and she knew her uncle, and if the two of them knew what was going on they would practically forbid it from happening despite that not being possible. If she wanted to make herself feel better, she could try to convince herself that her father didn't know anything, but she wasn't an idiot. He did know something. He had to after talking to The Elders of Revelations.

And that right there was their first question.

Why did they go to The Elders of Revelations in the first place?

She and Kind Brady hadn't done anything significant (save for the obvious dome experience) that really required seeking their council. The dome could have been explained as some young sorceress or sorcerer playing around during a lesson. But whatever they had found out worried them enough to go The Elders.

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, she made a mental note to ask Mikayla exactly what she heard yesterday.

Her thoughts shifted to the 'future' she and King Brady had seen, and a small frown appeared on her face. There was something that had been in the back of her mind ever since they woke up, she didn't have time to really think about it yesterday seeing as they had more impressing matters at hand to worry about, but now that she was alone it crept into her head like a persistent annoyance.

There had been three thrones in the Throne Room, and when she and Brady had realized that they were married at first she thought that the seats were for Brady, Boomer and herself, but now she wasn't so sure. Just thinking that one of them were for her didn't feel right like she was intruding on something special, something sacred. Like a bond between…brothers.

_Besides I'm going to need to be rested if your brothers are coming back._

Brothers.

As in plural.

As in more than one.

As the castle came into view, she began chewing on her upper lip again as she thought. If she was interpreting that correctly then it wasn't just Boomer and Brady, which meant that somewhere they had another brother, and at some point in the near future he'll arrive in Kinkow and rule the island with his brothers.

"_You are correct young one."_ A familiar voice echoed in her head causing her to stop walking. Luckily she was off to the side of the road, so she wouldn't have anyone running into her.

"_What the!" _She yelped mentally startled at voice.

"_Calm down child. There is nothing to worry about."_ The Old Man's voice soothed as she rolled her eyes.

"_Cause talking to a voice that only you can hear is nothing to worry about."_ She said sarcastically causing him to chuckle. _"Why are you here? Or not? Or whatever it is you are?"_

"_I am here child, in your head. I come when you and Il guerriero coraggioso are in need of assistance."_ He explained softly, and she was shocked that she could understand his use of another language.

The Brave Warrior.

That's what he had called Brady in their shared dream, but why?

"_Because your Brady is The Brave Warrior, and you are his Other Half."_

She blinked in confusion and at the light squirming in her stomach at him calling the King hers. _"What do you mean his Other Half?"_ She asked almost afraid of the answer.

"_You know that answer to that question child, but won't accept it until you are ready."_

Again Cameron rolled her eyes, but she thought back to why he appeared in the first place, _"You said I was correct."_

"_I did."_

"_So that means…"_

"_That The Brave Warrior and Brother of Strategy have one more to call family."_ Cameron felt air leave her lungs at the news. She was so focus on the news that she didn't pay attention as to what he had called Boomer.

They had another brother.

"_Who is it?"_ She asked though she had the feeling he wouldn't tell her.

"_Brother of the Wild."_ She could feel the irritation start to rise at him avoiding her questions.

"_It is not his time to show yet. He will appear soon, but not until destiny demands it."_

"_Destiny? Is that what destiny is doing with Brady and me? Demanding, manipulating our lives to fit its preplanned mold."_ She argued as she felt tears form in her eyes, _"Did destiny demand my mother's death at the hand of the Tarantula People? Did destiny demand me to witness? Did destiny demand my dad and his brother to have a shattered relationship after that? Did destiny demand to rip three brothers apart and allow them to miss the opportunity of being a family to each other? Did destiny demand-"_ She stopped suddenly feeling herself choking on a sob, and she started to breathe deeply, harshly to regain some of her control.

"_Yes child. It did."_ It was such a simple answer to her rant that it had her at a loss for words.

It was quiet between them for a long moment, and as Cameron's breathing and control steadied she only had one question for him, _"Why?"_

"_Because that is what destiny does."_

She jumped when a hand fell onto her arm, whipping around; she forced the person to back into the wall with a small thud, and placed her arm over their throat.

"Cameron! It's me. It's Mikayla." Her cousin's soft, soothing voice penetrated her ears. She crashed back into reality harshly at the words, and her eyes finally focused on Mikayla's face filled with concern. Realizing the hold she had her cousin in, she shot off of her like she was burned, her expression filled with shame.

"Oh god Mik. I'm so sorry." She apologized with tears still in her eyes so close to falling now at the thought of her hurting her cousin.

"Hey. It's okay. I shouldn't have snuck up on you." Mikayla brushed the apology off as she focused on the distraught appearance on Cameron's face.

Quickly glancing around to see that some people had noticed the altercation, Mikayla gently grabbed onto Cameron's arm and pulled her smoothly to the castle. "Come on." She whispered softly into her ear.

The walk was quick, but they didn't stop in the quad or in the Throne Room as the headed up the stairs. It became clear as to where they were heading when they stopped in front of the door way, but didn't enter right away.

Mikayla turned to face her cousin, who looked like she was ready bolt any minute. "Now before we go in do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Cameron looked like she wasn't going to say anything before deciding against it, "Destiny sucks." She muttered to her with a sniffle.

Mikayla blinked having not expected the explanation. "Okay?" The confusion in her voice had Cameron chuckle as she cleared her throat.

Taking a deep breath she told her cousin that she would explain later, "It's a long story."

"Fine." Mikayla agreed after eyeing her for a moment.

The cousins walked into the Kings Room to find that they were both still asleep. Glancing at each other, they shared a devious smirk before Mikayla quickly stepped out of the room and rushed over to where she and her father lived in the castle.

As Cameron was waiting for Mikayla to return, the smirk that still resided on her face fell as she what she had learned came back. Her heart broke for the all three of the boys, even if she didn't know who the third brother was, they were denied the chance of being brothers.

_The Brave Warrior, Brother of Strategy, and Brother of the Wild the three Kings of Kinkow._

Her eyes shifted between the two resting Kings and wondered how they would take the news that they had another brother.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Mikayla returned the objects she left for in her right hand. Another smirk was shared when she was handed one of them. The metal was cool against her heated palm.

They walked over to the Kings, standing back to back so that they were facing one of the Kings; Mikayla to Boomer and Cameron to Brady.

"On the count of three." Mikayla whispered as they brought the metal up their mouths.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." They whispered before taking a deep breath and blowing.

Two sharp piercing sounds echoed loudly in the room, startling the Kings awake frantically.

Boomer and Brady looked around wildly to find the disturbance though they weren't really taking anything in. As their pounding hearts calmed down and their focus came back to them, they heard the sound of laughter.

Brady looked over to the space between his and Boomer's bed, and saw that Cameron and Mikayla were nearly on the floor laughing. A glint of something caught his eye, and he noticed that a whistle was hanging from both Cameron and Mikayla's wrists. He quickly put two and two together, and realized that they had decided to wake them up. Albeit rudely.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came to as he and Cameron locked eyes. He felt his breath hitch at the bright emerald green irises. They were filled with laughter and happiness and they looked beautiful. _She_ looked beautiful acting carefree and like there was nothing in the world for her to worry about.

"What on earth was that?!" Boomer yelled, unhappy that he was crudely awakened from his sleep.

"That my Kings," Mikayla paused as they started to calm down, "us starting your training."

"Wait? What training?" Brady asked apprehensively. The cousins, still giggling occasionally, straighten up, and gave them calculating smirks with their arms crossed over their chests.

And Boomer and Brady shared a looked that could only be described horror as dread filled their stomachs.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the brothers were standing in front of the cousins, anxiously waiting in the quad. Boomer had on a pair of black sweat pants, a green t-short with a cookie on it, and tennis shoes while Brady wore black basketball shorts, a gray muscle shirt, and white tennis shoes. All in all they looked ready for the training Mikayla and Cameron were planning.<p>

They were anything but ready however.

Boomer kept shifting from one foot to the other, and was fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. His expression clearly showed his nervousness at the thought of exercising. He glanced over to his brother and was surprised to see that he looked clamed, if a little tense with the occasional twitch of his jaw. Looking back at the cousins, who were discussing something, kept glancing at them every so often. He did notice that every time Cameron glanced over, her eyes lingered on Brady. _Hmm, curious…_

Brady made sure to stare straight ahead, his arms crossed over his chest, his body tense though he hadn't decided if it was it was the anticipation of the workout or because of the green-eyed beauty with the calculating gleam in the burning gaze. It was both startling and worrying at how intense the attraction between him and Cameron was in such a short amount of time, but it was like he had known her for much longer than he had.

Movement out of the corner of his eye brought him back to focus, and he watched as Cameron walked towards them, and his eyes involuntarily roamed downwards taking in the curves and lines and muscles of her figure. The yoga pants she wore were hugging her, bringing his attention to the swell of her hips and down her long legs. Her hoodie was a little baggy but was zipped up half way and showing that the tank top was just as tight.

He tensed when she began to circle him and Boomer, her own eyes trailing down their bodies, and he felt a small wave a jealously as she looked over his brother. He nearly growled as she continued on looking. However, when her gaze moved to him, he hated that he felt satisfaction at her looking at _him_, especially when he noticed that she had lingered on his biceps. Almost subconsciously he flexed them, and he watched at her eyes sparked, and shot to his.

He smirked slightly, and she narrowed her eyes before a smirk of her own appeared on her lips, and he felt a small drop of jealous dread settle in his chest as she moved to stand next to Boomer.

"Brady, you'll go with Mikayla and Boomer will work with me."

He groaned in his head at his apparent stupidity.

_I'm an idiot._

* * *

><p>Christopher walked into the quad of the castle, hoping to talk to Mason, and was met with the sight of his daughter, niece, and the Kings. He felt a significant amount of relief when he saw that Cameron and King Brady were not working together, but instead that she was with Boomer showing him some stretches.<p>

Looking over to Mikayla, he felt a gleeful smile form as he watched as she scolded him to keep up in crunches.

Feeling better than he had before, he continued walking to meet up with his brother.

He eventually found him in the Achieve Room pouring over some books.

"Brother." He said startling Mason, whose head shot up. Chris noticed that his brother hazel eyes were red rimmed and held a tired look. "How long have you been here?" He asked a small amount of concern reflecting in his tone.

"What time is it?" Mason's voice cracked from the lack of sleep.

"Almost nine in the morning."

"About twelve hours then."

His answer surprised Chris, "Twelve hou-why?"

Mason blew out a breath as he looked at the books, his eyes bouncing from the different pages as he spoke, "Because I know you're worried about Cameron, and I wanted to find out more about the prophecy."

Chris could only stand there stunned at the words.

"I-thank you." He ended up whispering as he made his way to the table Mason was at.

"You're welcome."

They sat there in a companionable silence.

"What did you find out?" Chris eventually asked.

Mason handed him a piece of paper, and Chris recognize his brother's hand writing.

"It's part of the prophecy. I was able to translate some of it with these texts."

_Triplet Kings shall be reunited by the water  
><em>_Set rule over the land of Kinkow  
><em>_A King part of two sets;  
><em>_Triplet Brothers  
><em>_Twin Flames  
><em>_He shall realize his true potential  
><em>_His strength  
><em>_His leadership  
><em>_He will be needed when the time comes  
><em>_His Other Half will return to the island  
><em>_After death drove her away_

Chris read the words one more time, his mind focusing on the last two lines.

"After death drove her away." He repeated quietly, and he missed the sympathetic look his brother gave him.

"So that means Melina's death and my stupidity was destiny playing its role?" Chris asked rhetorically.

"So it would seem." Mason said gently, not knowing how he would react.

"Destiny sucks." He said, unknowingly repeating his daughter's words from earlier.

* * *

><p>Well? Love it? Hate it? Come on I can take it.<p>

To the reviewer Codex, who wanted to know the prophecy, here's the first half. The second half will come up soon.

Reviews are loved.

-ARF


End file.
